Sunrise
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: What can one person do to you that can change your idea's about the human race? Join Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine to take a trip into their famliy lifes Wesker X Jill and more.


Sorry not posting in awhile School's starting up for me again.,but I will give you this one-shot so you can enjoy it till I make a new chapter for one of my three series. Please note that there are gonna be couples you LEAST expected from me in this story~ Anyways enjoy!~

A/N: if you notice any error I'll fix it

* * *

><p>Alice was walking downstairs to find her father, Albert Wesker so she could ask him something after she was reading some of his files he collected and Chris's diary. She had her father's blonde hair and her mother's sliver-blue eyes. She also had his temper,mom's attitude and was nearly sixteen years old. So according to her mother it feels like dealing with two Weskers and according to her dad it's like dealing with two Jills. She found her dad reading a book and laying on the couch, she still was curious of why her dad would still wear his damn sunglasses in his own house! Mom was gone to shop for groceries. So the timing was perfect.<p>

"Dad?" She asked. Wesker looked up to see his daughter. His pride and joy. She was already smart as him and still learning more. He was so damn protective of her when it comes to dating. Hell he even nearly killed her ex-boyfriend for cheating on her! He loved her very much even if he hardly showed it. It was Umbrella's damn fault for making her dad to hardly have feelings.

"Yes Alice?" He said, pushing up his sunglasses up more. She sighed and told dad what she found out.

"Were you always a stalker and a pervert?" She asked boldly. Wesker just stared at her and raised a eyebrow.

"Where did you learn that?"Her dad didn't like the fact she always was snooping around in his office. He guess that it came from her mother.

"Well I read some of your files from your office and Chris's diary." She flinched when she heard her father growled.

"Go on" She gulped even if he was her dad. He was to be feared in this house at times then randomly Jill was the one to be feared in this house.

"Well I looked in Chris's diary and one of the logs said you had a picture of not only Rebecca but, Mom as well." She stated. Wesker just blinked and sighed. He really should stop taking it easy on his own flesh and blood.

"First off. Rebecca gave me that picture since she a sports fan. Secondly your mother gave a picture of her when she was in Delta force. Does that answer your question Alice?" He replied. Alice nodded with one more question.

"Then why did you stalk mom and Claire?" She asked." In your files it show the EXACT location of where they were at?" Wesker sat up to answer her question.

"To find where your mother was so I could keep an eye on her. Claire was to see if I had to kill her if Chris got in the way" Alice sighed in relief and started talking.

"Oh thank Wesker. I thought you stalked Claire to be your next rape victim, and that you used those picture to mas-" Alice got cut off when Jill walked in with groceries. Wesker was at her side in a instant due to the fact Jill was nine months pregnant with Wesker's new daughter and she was due any day now. Also since Wesker decided to make Jill to not age he injected his virus in her so she stopped aging and was enjoying immortality while, Alice had to wait until she was eighteen to be injected. Jill gave Wesker a quick peck on the cheek and went to sit by Alice.

"So what did you two talk about?" Jill asked. Wesker gave Alice a glare to tell her to lie. Alice nodded.

"We were just talking about viruses and crap mom" She lied. James Wesker tried to climb downstairs. He was only two-years old and curious. He mostly looked like Jill, since he had her cherry-brown hair and her silver-blue eyes. Alice was the only one to notice him climbing downstairs and was about to trip and get hurt.

"Crap! James!" She raced towards him. Surprisingly she must of inherit her dad's combat skills since she was about to catch him, but her Uncle Alex got to him first. He look exactly like Wesker only that he looked way younger then him even if he's Wesker's older brother and longer blond hair that goes over his face in emo kind of way. He injected the virus in him when he was only twenty-six. He was the exact opposite of him, meaning that he was a party animal of Neo Raccoon City. Wesker and Alex often argue over things and Jill had to break up the fight by hitting them both with a newspaper. Their powers are nearly the same, but Alex was much faster then Wesker while Wesker was much Stronger then Alex.

"Well what do we have here? A young adventurer."Alex chuckled holding him gently. James smiled at his uncle and said.

"Hai uncle Alwex" Alex gave James to Alice and he exclaimed.

"Alwice!" he raise his tiny fist up. His first word was whore thanks to Alex's bad mouth, both Wesker and Jill blamed him for James to say that. Alex didn't wear his sunglasses inside the house, his green cat eyes gleamed in amusement. Alice head towards the couch with James to sit by Jill.

"Alex why are you not wearing a shirt?" Wesker growled. Alex was only wearing his black skinny jeans.

"What I have to wear a shirt in this house?" Alex smirked. Alice notice Jill wincing in pain.

" Uh Dad?" Alice said. Wesker didn't hear his started putting her hands on her stomach.

"Look Alex if your going to live here you need to wear a damn shirt!" Wesker red eyes gleamed in anger.

"Oh well excuuuse me Mr. I'm gonna take over the world!" Alex snickered. Wesker threw a knife at Alex, but it missed. Jill gasped and her eyes widen. Alice covered James's ears.

"Both of you. Shut the fuck up!"Alice yelled. That cause Wesker and Alex to look at Alice."Mom is in fucking labor! Dad do something!" both of Alex and Wesker's eyes widen. Wesker went to Jill only to get punched in the face. He must of forgot how Jill was in labor, she becomes a ass to everyone and says sorry to everyone about it.

"My daughter is right! I thought you wore the pants in this damn family Albert! Now I guess your wearing the skirt while your I'm wearing the pants in this family now!" Jill yelled. Her icy blue eyes blazed. Wesker got up and carried Jill to his car with his daughter and Alex behind him.

"Alice you go with your dad I'll watch James. I'll meet with you later."Alex calmly stated. Alice and Wesker nodded while Jill reply was multiples attempts of hitting Wesker 's chest. The car ride to the hospital was very chaotic! First off ALICE had to drive so her father can handle Jill in the back. Alice nearly ran over three people. while Jill yelling how dumb her husband. Once that was over. Jill was carried on to the emergency room. While Wesker and Alice waited patiently. Chris,Claire,Rebecca,Leon,Billy, and Carlos walked in to see Wesker. Chris asked Wesker to work for the BSAA Wesker joined, but the two still hated each other and he still hated everyone else that just walked in. All of them were Jill's friends. Alice frowned her dad's only friends was his family. Her only friends were beside her family was Sherry and Steve.

"Wesker how's Jill?" Rebecca asked

"I don't know yet and even if I did. I would not tell you Chambers." Wesker coldly replied. The group decided to sit down, but away from Wesker. It's easy to tell he's pissed. Alex walked in with James and handed him to Alice then sat by her to give her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure this is the right hospital William?" A female voice said.

"Yes dear. This is where Al is." A male voice replied.

"Ugh. Why did I went with you morons" Another female voice groaned.

"Ada did you seriously had to say that to me?" another male voice growled. Leon eyes widen at that voice.

"Those voices...Ada...Krauser?" He muttered.

"Hmph Jackie you better be nice" A shrill yet male voice grumbled .Everyone was surprised to see Alexia,William,Alfred,Ada, and Krauser walk inside. Wesker could just stare at his old comrade...no..old friends, but much to his surprise Alexia and William were holding hands like a couple.

"Well Well it's nice to see you Wesker" Ada smirked. She was immediately hugged by Leon and Ada smiled at the brunette.

"Ada...It's good to see you again." Leon smiled. Ada turned around and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck while Leon's arms went around her waist.

"Okay you two go get a room."Alex snickered ruining the romantic moment between the two. They let go of each other and sat down by each other.

"Long time no see Ada."Claire smiled. Ada smiled back at Claire.

"Yes it's been a long time" Alfred was besides Claire and holds her hand and kissed it and went sit on by Alexia and William while Claire was blushing in embarrassment .Krauser sat by Leon.

"Um how are you guys alive?" Billy asked.

"Well you see Alex here, was the one to revives us due to a very scientific method that's too complicated for your brains." Alexia explained.

"In other words we're too retarded to know." Carlos Explained.

"Leon how's Manuela?" Krauser asked.

"Why do you have a crush on her or something?" Leon smirked. That cause Krauser to look down on his feet."Anyways she's fine that arm is her is still green but she is very healthy now." William looked at Wesker

"Don't worry Albert, Jill will be fine!"William reassured his best friend. Alice smiled at her dad all of his friends came here to give him support. Then a few hours later the tension what stopped when a nurse walked out to the group.

"Um which is one is Albert Wesker?"The nurse asked. Wesker got up and walked with the nurse to a room. Where Jill was calmly smiling at his new daughter. Wesker gave out a sigh of relief and kisses his wife on the forehead.

"She looks exactly like you Albert" She handed him his daughter. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair very pale blue eyes and she reached Wesker's sunglasses and took then off to reveal his red cay eyes. His daughter smiled and her eyes changed to a pair of red cat eyes and back to pale blue. She really did look like him, Wesker smiled back her and gave her back to Jill.

"What should we call her?" Jill voice lower then a whisper.

"Sara. Sara Wesker." Wesker decided. She was named after his mother who got killed in front of him. The door got kicked open to reveal Alex, and Alice holding James. The most surprise was Sara didn't even cry who got scared of the noise.

"She's the same as you dad" Alice smiled.

"Hai Sawra" James waved at his baby sister. While Alex just gave Wesker a smile that told him he was proud of his little brother.

Wesker made a vow to himself. He would protect his wife and kids no matter what the cost is. The rest of the group was outside the door. Wesker smiled to himself. He finally knew what happiness,love and friendship feels now...

* * *

><p>Um the year is 2013 and it's March .Alice's birthday is in April . Anyways I hope you enjoy.! Who knows I might make a series? XD well after I finish up Hope.<p>

Yes Alice said "Thank god Wesker" since her dad thinks he still a god XD but not so much as RE5 .

I'll try to update Where the Hell are We and Hope next week hopefully. And The seven Sins is being revised and crap so yeah R&R Please!

P.S! In The last Goodbye I accidentally made Alice's hair brown. She's really a blonde!

This also the squeal to it! XD


End file.
